For long years, a power module with two switches or a power module with four switches was a device only which has been used excessively within the power conversion field. Main reasons for standardizing those power modules are for simplicity and for universal application. Such type of power modules are commercially supplied under various names such as an integrated gate bipolar transistor module “IGBT MOD”, an intelligent module “ASIPM” for specific application, and a dual inline package intelligent power module “DIP-IPM”. All the above example are developed to improve only conditions of load-side application. But, grid-side was always ignored because of lack of the reason for severe competition.
In recent years, EMC regulation and worldwide market economy have changed their conditions very rapidly. And, a new type of power module has introduced in the market.
First, a matrix module was introduced from Olaf Simon, et al, “Modern Solution for Industrial Matrix-Converter Applications”, IEEE Transactions on Industrial Electronics pp/401-406, V61.49, No. 2, April 2002 and Patrick W. Wheeler, et al, “Matrix converter: A Technology Review”, IEEE Transactions on Industrial Electronics pp/276-288, V61.49, No. 2, April 2002. As is illustrated in FIG. 1, this module intends AC-AC conversion in three phase.
Second, an active-filter intelligent power module “A/F IPM” was proposed from G Mjumdar, et al, “Intelligent power module applications”, IEEJ Technical Report No. 842, pp. 13-19, June 2001. As is illustrated in FIG. 2, “A/F IPM” intends power factor correction on grid-side for single phase application.
Problems of prior power modules are as follows:
1) In general, due to the standard design, external circuits are required for a specific application such as power factor correction on grid-side;
2) The design should be changed according to each of application categories such as a power supply type (200V, 100V, 400V, . . . , or the like) and a load type such as a motor for 200V, or a motor for 400V. This results in increase in model types. This means the increase in cost of final products.3) The proposed matrix module has advantage in that realization of three phase-three phase system can serve all systems. But, it cannot be applied to single phase/three phase system. Because the application is restricted only to three phase/three phase system and three phase/single phase system.4) “A/F IPM” cannot be applied for three phase-three phase conversion for the purpose of specific applications.
The present invention was made in view of the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power module which can easily be dealt with various types of power modules.